


Sketches and Tea Time

by AerisSerris



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, my Consular isn't a pleasant lady but I like her anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisSerris/pseuds/AerisSerris
Summary: After a trying day, the self-important Barsen'thor of the Jedi finds a way to relax.





	Sketches and Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here, just some fluffy Consular/Felix stuff I wrote and didn't hate immediately afterwards. Posted it on Tumblr already, why not post it here?

Lunakalla sighed as she set her dualsaber down on the bed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples with her fingers.

It had been a long day full of bickering ambassadors who seemed intent on disagreeing with everything the others were saying, and the consular in question stuck in the middle trying to get them to calm down. This was what her life was - a Jedi Master, the Barsen’thor, one of the best of the Order (and honestly, the best candidate for the next Grandmaster when Satele stepped down), stuck playing as  _nanny_ to a group of adults who whined like children. Perhaps if she knocked them upside the head, they would listen to reason.

_Deep breaths. Calm yourself._

It was an esteemed position, she had to remind herself. The Council wouldn’t trust just any average lout with such a position, and they knew that Lunakalla was the best they had to offer. It was just difficult to remember that fact when she received what may well be a migraine from pompous nobles.

Lunakalla fell onto her bed, taking a deep breath and running her fingers through her hair. Turning to face her wardrobe, she lazily waved her other hand and opened it with the Force, closing her eyes and envisioning the items that she wanted. When she opened her eyes again, she had her holographic sketchbook and pencils in her hand.

Smiling to herself, she sat up and folded her legs together, setting her art supplies in her lap and finding a blank page in the databook.. Ever since she was a child, art had been her favorite way of relieving stress, or passing the time when she had no studies. She had owned the sketchbook since that time, and when she was feeling nostalgic, she’d flicker to the very first page and see that first drawing she’d ever made, one of a fruit tree.

Tapping her chin, Lunakalla hummed to herself as she thought of what she wanted to draw. Perhaps something from Belsavis’s landscape? She grimaced as she recalled some of the things the prisoners had gone through, and decided that no was her answer there.

With sudden clarity, she recalled a group of young tauntauns that she had seen during her mission on Hoth. She had initially thought they were alone, but when she had taken a closer look, Lunakalla saw their mother watching them, with what might have been the animal’s equivalent of content in its expression.

Twirling the pencil in her hands, Lunakalla set her pen to the surface of her holo-sketchbook, and began to draw out the scene as she saw it in her mind.

–

Tray balanced in one hand, Felix used the other to knock on Lunakalla’s door.

No answer.

That was a bit unusual. Ordinarily, she  _always_ answered within seconds, with either “Come in” or “Who is it?”, depending on her mood. (He had discovered that the latter meant she was a bit down, and had since always made sure to offer to leave her be if she didn’t want company.)

He knocked again, wondering if perhaps his girlfriend was asleep when she didn’t answer again. Felix debated taking the tray of tea back to the kitchen before deciding that he could at least leave it for her to enjoy when she woke up, and hopefully not disturb her rest in the process. Felix knew that the ambassadors had tried her patience today, and he wanted to leave something nice for her.

Opening the door as quietly as he could, he looked inside to see that not only were all the lights on, but Lunakalla was wide awake, moving a pencil over a databook and humming to herself.

“Lunakalla?” He asked, moving to hold the tray with both hands.

Her head snapped up as if she broke out of a trance, eyes wide in surprise. “Felix? Wha - ” Lunakalla’s gaze flickered from the lieutenant to the tray in his hands and back to him, giving him a small smile. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you knock. Please, come in.”

“Sorry to intrude, sweetheart.” Felix said as he walked over to her bed, setting the tray down on the end table and leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. “I thought maybe you were asleep, so I’d just leave you some tea for when you woke up.”

“There’s no need to apologize.” Lunakalla shook her head, turning her attention to the tea. “Is that…? ”

“Still your favorite, I hope.” He said, opening the small container of honey on the tray and putting a scoop inside the cup.

“Sapir with honey is still my favorite. Thank you, Felix.” She grinned, accepting the cup and spoon from him. As Lunakalla stirred the tea, Felix took a look at the databook on her lap.

“What are you working on?” He asked her, leaning over to see.

At the question, Lunakalla’s cheeks pinkened and she moved quickly to turn the databook off. “It’s nothing! It’s… it’s nothing.” She said, avoiding his gaze.

“Very convincing, Master Jedi.” Felix teased, sitting beside her on the bed. “You don’t have to tell me, Lunakalla. I don’t mind.”

She was silent for a moment, taking a sip of tea before shaking her head. “I’m… being silly. Here.” Lunakalla used her free hand to turn the databook back on, passing it over to Felix.

She had been sketching a group of baby tauntauns from the looks of it, and Felix smiled widely. “I didn’t know you were an artist!”

“Yes, well…” Lunakalla brushed some hair out of her face, avoiding his eyes again. “It’s not very good, I know, but I… I enjoy sketching sometimes. Painting, when I have the supplies.” She looked at his face then, an uncharacteristically anxious expression on hers. “Like I said - I know it’s not very good, but - ”

Felix shook his head, holding a hand up. “Let me stop you right there. I don’t know what you’re so insecure about, sweetheart. I know this is a work in progress, but…” He took in the scene on the page, amazed at her attention to detail. “This is already so beautiful.”

Lunakalla smiled, her cheeks getting even pinker. It was adorable. “I… well… thank you.” She took another sip of her tea, those pretty brown eyes looking back at the page. “I don’t care for the eyes on that one, though. Or the horns there, see?” She used her pencil to point at one of the tauntauns in the middle. “They’re uneven. It’s awful.”

He couldn’t help but snort at that. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Lunakalla. Really!” He laughed when she stared pointedly at him, her eyebrow quirked. “The problem is that you’re the one drawing it, sweetheart. The artist is their own worst critic, remember? I think this is lovely, and if you don’t mind… I’d love to watch you draw.”

She thought for a moment before nodding tentatively, looking very uncharacteristically bashful for a woman as confident as she was. “Well then… get comfortable, I suppose. And don’t tell anyone about any profanities I may utter in the process.

Felix laughed again, leaning forward to give Lunakalla a chaste kiss. “Your secret is safe with me, Barsen’thor of the Jedi.”

 

 


End file.
